The woman in Cuffs
by asaneismRnuTs
Summary: what happened after Booth and Brennan's arrest of the couple in 'The Girl in The Fridge? well read on and find out.


A/N: YES I do know that there have been non of the horizontal tango in the show, and that I've given you no back story as to how they've ended up here – BUT if they can do that onscreen in CSI then why can't I do it in my very own fic? It's basic PWP smut, so stop thinking so hard and just enjoy.

"The woman in handcuffs"

Famous last words… that's the phrase that came to mind. Thinking back on their little tête-à-tête in the living room of those people who had stuffed the girl in the fridge he should have just kept her mouth shut. Classic case of; "thou doth protest too much" – and she should have known that he would see right through her – She really hated psychology! Of course they had both said they didn't need something like this, but that was beside the point right now wasn't it?

She tried to sense her surroundings. Her eyes were covered in what she suspected was one of his silk ties. His scent still clung to it, so it was probably the one he'd been wearing today. From the feel of it she would also say that it was his handcuffs that held her hands somewhat securely behind her neck. Her shoulders were starting to ache a little, but the slight pain was pretty much drowned out by the immense pleasure shooting through her entire body – and he had hardly touched her yet! So far he had taken his sweet time undressing her.

She knew that she should be feeling out of her element. Normally she needed to be in control of every single aspect of life, but it seemed as if this man could make her do almost anything. Just then she felt his slightly stubbled chin against her stomach as he kissed the soft skin on her hip. She heard herself moan from even that small stimulation.

"You know…" The sound of his voice, smooth as velvet and soaked with passion made this even more real and intense to her. So far he'd kept completely silent. If it had not been for his hands touching her and clothing being removed she would have almost believed he had left her alone. Maybe it was his army training that had made him able to move around without making a sound. "I've never enjoyed slapping my cuffs on someone this much ever before. And I've made some really satisfying arrests over the years."

Just then she felt something cold and wet against her lips. It took her a fraction of a second to piece the two sensations together and come up with: ice cube. The ice travelled from her lips over her chin, down her neck and ended its path circling her nipples. First the left which immediately got even stiffer than it had already been from her arousal and then moved on to the right with similar result. Another ice cube appeared this time starting it's trail between her breasts, travelling in a straight line stopping only temporally to dip into her belly button before continuing and finally disappearing right before reaching the ache between her legs. An ache that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. But she would not beg. She was fairly sure that was what he wanted and she was not ready to give in completely – yet.

It didn't seem that he was aware of her predicament, or maybe he just didn't care. His lips followed the same trail as the ice cubes starting at her lips. The kiss was so intense that she almost blacked out from it. Not being able to see made all sensations much more powerful, and when the kiss ended she almost wept from frustration. His lips moved down her body, stopping at her still almost painfully hard nipples alternating between gently lapping at them and carefully biting with blunt teeth. Then when she was less than a 100th of a second away from finally tumbling off the cliff, he moved on again. This time his kisses travelled down her body until his chin finally rested on her pelvic bone. "Just tell me Temperance, I will make it all better…"

"Please…Seeley…I…" She could hardly recognize her own voice and when she felt his tongue finally licking her clit she exploded. Because of the intensity of the orgasm she almost didn't notice him removing the handcuffs and blindfold before finally positioning himself at her opening and entering in one swift move. The coupling was fierce and brief, but because of the extensive warm-up their release was just as fierce and in no way brief.

Collapsing together in a blissfull entanglement Temperance looked Seeley in the eyes. "I thought you said something like this only happened when things got boring."

"I did?" His face was a mask of innocence

"Yeah I think your exact words were something along the line of the bloom being off the rose and how you didn't need help when the sex was good."

"Ahhh, I did say that didn't I? I thought you knew how to tell when I was doing 'the lying thing' by now." The smirk on Seeley's face was enough to make throbbing between Temperance's leg return with a vengeance.

Temperance looked at Seeley with mock indignation, "You rat bastard!" She leaned in for what he thought was a kiss but instead she got hold of the cuff. "This time Special Agent Booth… I'm the one in charge!"

"See I told you, you could be very bossy!"


End file.
